


Phrases

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ? - Freeform, M/M, Phrases, Post-War, Sentences, Slight fluff, after war, imma type in small case and no one stop me, no its not danplan or actuallyoddplan like i write so sue me, slight angst, yes his patronus is a wolf, yes im in the hp fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A bundle of phrases, post-war.Drarry.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 9





	Phrases

Hands covering each other. Linked by intertwined fingers.

Faint lines coming together, forming words, a sentence. _I must not tell lies._

A fainter shadow of a mark, distinctive skull, snake weaving elegantly through its eyes, imagined emerald eyes glinting, a sign, a window to a dark past he never wanted.

Green, of a bright summer's grass under sunlight, yet haunted, and it tells the story of a thousand times unspeakable pain and the unending void of loss, war-torn, hurting.

Grey, the sort you find on a stormy night, swirling, shadowed and scared, like windows shut and darkened.

Expecto patronum. A stag and a wolf run together, illuminated like stars of hope in a dark and bleak sky.

Of an unspeakable understanding, a link or bond to each other, of fear and uncertainty and all the things they could be afraid of.

A pale hand touching the other streaked with cuts and bruises carefully, tenderly.

Moonlight falling on platinum-flecked hair.

A smile only meant for the other.

And they both fall. But they fall together.


End file.
